Shanoa's Daughter
by Stratoshi
Summary: Shanoa has a daughter after she beats Dracula, whom she names Karolyne. But little does she know that Karolyne is in grave danger. Will Shanoa save Karolyne, or will Karolyne save herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Karolyne**

**Disclaimer**

**StarryOrange: I don't own Castlevania, but it'd be awesome if I did. **

* * *

Shanoa's POV:

I felt my water break. I yelled for help, and Monica and Eugen came running in. They took me to Irina so she could help me. It took about 45 minutes, but then my beautiful baby girl came out.

"Oh, Shanoa, she's gorgeous! What will you name her?" Monica asked excitedly.

I thought for a minute, then said, "I'll name her Karolyne." I had given birth to my child. Albus' child.

Karolyne was my only real family member. Her first word was "Mommy" and her first sentence was, "Mommy, where's Monica?" She was a very smart child. She knew when I was happy, sad, or angry, and by the time she was 3 months old, she was walking. When she was 6, someone came whom I thought I would never see again.

I heard Father Nikolai talking to somebody. Somebody with a green robe, a red book, and gray hair.

"_No, it can't be... He's dead!_" I thought. The man turned around. It was. _Barlowe. _

"Shanoa! Fancy meeting you here!" Barlowe said innocently. I looked at him suspiciously. "How the hell are you here?! You're dead!" I shouted. Barlowe smiled evilly.

"Why Shanoa, the Dark Lord Dracula has given me the honor of bringing me back from the dead, foolish girl!"

"Why are you here?" I asked, aggravated.

"I'd like to meet your daughter." Barlowe said.

"Don't go anywhere near Karolyne!" I screeched.

Barlowe smirked and said, "Oh, so _that's _her name!" I brought out my red rapier and aimed for him when I heard a shatter. _Karolyne had gotten into my old stuff. _Barlowe looked up.

"What was that?" He asked. I turned to him, used my Nitesco Glyph Union and completely obliterated Barlowe. Karolyne came outside with my old outfit I wore when I conquered Dracula's Castle.

"Mommy," she said in her sweet, innocent voice, "What's this?" I was very nervous. She wasn't ready.

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweetie." I replied. Karolyne shrugged and went back inside. And oh, little did I know when she got older, she would understand _everything. _

* * *

**StarryOrange: So that's it for Chapter One.**

**Shanoa: I hope Barlowe's gone for good.**

**StarryOrange: Spoiler alert, he is.**

**Shanoa: Okay.**

**StarryOrange: R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ryland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.**

Shanoa's POV

Karolyne was 12 now, and she was fearless. She knew how to use a bow and arrow, and she always went hunting so Aeon could make food for everybody. She ran errands for Monica and George, she was very helpful and polite. The thing was, she was always trying to learn about my backstory. I never told her at the time, but that didn't stop her. She was trying to rummage through my old stuff, and I always caught her.

"What are you doing?" I'd ask.

"Well, because you'll never tell me about your past, I'll find out myself." She'd answer. She was good at planning things out, which is something I wasn't good at. Karolyne didn't have any friends outside the villiage. Until that one day.

Karolyne's POV

I was out hunting for Aeon, when I heard rustling. I got my bow and an arrow ready.

"No! Don't shoot me!" A boy's voice said. He came out of the bush and put his hands up.

"Who are you?" I asked, lowering my bow and arrow.

"Ryland," the boy said, "And you are?"

"Karolyne." I muttered. He put his hand out and I shook it.

"Where you from?" Ryland asked.

"Wygol Villiage." I replied. He nodded and said, "Can I come with you?" I was a bit taken aback, but then I said, "Yeah, I guess."

We went back to Wygol Villiage and Mother was there waiting for me.

"Welcome back, Karolyne, who's your friend?" She asked.

"Mother, this is Ryland. I met him in the woods." I replied. Mother smiled. _I had made a new friend. _

I went upstairs with Ryland so I could show him some stuff. After a few minutes Ryland found something I had never seen before.

It was a picture of my mother and a man I have never seen before.

**StarryOrange: Hope you like! R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Secret**

**Disclaimer: Castlevania own don't I.**

**Karolyne's POV:**

I examined the picture. "Isn't that your mother?" Ryland asked. I nodded. I looked at him and said, "I'm gonna ask my mother who that man is."

Ryland and I went downstairs.

"Mother, what's this?" I held up the picture of her and the man. She turned pale and looked as if she were about to cry.

"Mother? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

**Shanoa's POV:**

I couldn't believe she had found the picture of Albus and I. Now that Karolyne had found it, I had to tell her the first secret I had ever told her.

"Ryland, could I speak to Karolyne alone?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Of course, ma'am." Ryland walked out of the house. Karolyne and I sat down.

"Karolyne," I began, "this man is your father." Karolyne's eyes widened and she said, "But you said Father was dead." I nodded.

"I gave birth to you after he died," I explained, "he never got to meet you." I was on the verge of tears. _Why? Why did she have to find that picture? _Karolyne looked sad, but not as sad as me.

"Mother," she asked, "isn't there a place called Lifehouse where you can bring people back to life?" I nodded then said, "But that's in Dracula's Castle. I don't want to go back there. Not after what happened to Albus." Karolyne nodded then walked outside to talk to Ryland.

**Karolyne's POV:**

"Is your mother alright?" Ryland asked.

"She'll be alright," I replied, "the man in the picture was my father." Ryland nodded.

"I want to go to Lifehouse." I announced. Ryland's eyes widened.

"What for?" He asked.

"To bring my father back, to reunite my mother and father." Ryland nodded and said, "I'll go with you, Karolyne!" I frowned and said, "But you don't have any weapons!"

"Actually, I do." He said and pulled out a sword. I nodded and we were off.

**Ryland's POV (yay some Ryland input!) :**

Karolyne and I were walking through the forest to find Dracula's Castle. After about an hour, we found the gigantic castle that belonged to Count Dracula. "This is certainly the right place," Karolyne said, "it's pulsing with darkness." I nodded and said, "Do we go in?"

"We do." She replied. And with that, we walked into the castle of the Demon Lord, Dracula.


End file.
